


Self-Insertion

by lashworthe



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on plumadesatada's idea on tumblr: <br/>Tony, in a hotel room, for some reason.<br/>His neighbour, Loki, RPF BNF, making the finishing touches on a chapter of his Avengers fic, even though he’s in the middle of a tech convention. <br/>But! The WiFi is off for some reason, and he knows his readers will KILL HIM DED if he doesn’t post this chapter. He doesn’t have a smarthphone on him, so, being in a tech convention, he hopes his neighbour might.<br/>Loki goes out, dressed in the very dapper suit he’s been using all day, knocks and asks to use his neighbour’s smartphone to plug into his computer to use the 4G. And he almost dies when it turns out his neighbour is Tony Fucking Stark, whom Loki just finished writing porn about in exquisite detail.<br/>Tony wants to know why this this is so urgent, so he reads over Loki’s shoulder,<br/>The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit…” Loki tugged at his hair.

It was 11:03 and he had promised an update to his latest fanfiction, Iron Stars, by midnight…and now he couldn’t get his laptop to connect to the internet to actually post the chapter. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He had to get it up. He was leading a panel tomorrow morning about writing popular pairing fanfictions, and this chapter was crucial to the discussion. He’d told everyone to make sure to read it.

“Shit…” he packed his laptop up, and headed down to the lobby. No wi-fi there, and the front desk was abandoned. He returned to his room and paced, “Dammit…” he swallowed hard. He couldn’t let them down. He’d worked so hard to build up a small, but loyal following. His opinions mattered, his fanfictions were the only means that he had to interact with anyone. It was terrifying to think of disappointing them.

He heard a dull thud and a curse through the wall beside him. He took a deep breath, and gathered his laptop again. If his neighbors had wi-fi, or something he could plug into….It was a convention after all, they were all friends, right?

Holding his laptop to his chest he paused in front of the door, staring at it for several long seconds, willing up his nerve until he finally knocked.

He heard another thud and a curse before the door opened.

“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you but I cannot get the Internet to connect to my laptop and I really need to get something sent out tonight. Do you have anything I could-Oh my god.”

Staring at him with a faint smirk was the Tony Stark.

“I…I am so sorry to bother you. I had…I had no idea you were my neighbor…I…just….Bye!”

“You need help getting online you said?” Tony ran a hand through his hair, “Come on in. I’m bored anyways.”

Loki swallowed hard, “I…I am sorry, what?”

“Get on in here. I can get you online.”

“I-“

“Come on, in.”

Loki took a deep breath and crossed the threshold into his biggest celebrity crushes hotel room. “I…appreciate it.”

“Let me see your laptop.”

Loki held it to his chest, “There is not just a way…to use a 4g service? It really is not….I believe the wi-fi is out for the whole building.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah. Just a sec.” He fumbled through his bags.

Loki focused on breathing and trying to not panic. He was in the room with Tony Stark, just talking to him and about to borrow his phone to get online and post a story where Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were just getting it on. Against his will, Loki felt his neck start to burn and the heat slowly crept up to his cheeks.

 “Whoa there hot shot , you’re looking a little red. You’re not gonna pass out on me, are you?” Tony pulled his phone from his bag.

“No. No I am fine.”

Tony smirked, “Yeah you are.” he pulled the laptop from Loki’s hands and hooked up his phone. A few taps on the keyboard and he cleared his throat, “You’re good to go. Have a seat and get whatever it is you’re working on done.”

Loki licked his lips and nodded, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed. He hoped his heart wasn’t pounding loud enough for Tony to hear. He took a deep breath as the man smiled at him and then went to start tinkering with some bits of metal on the desk.

Loki took a deep breath and opened up the fic for one last read over. He hoped his betas had caught everything, but the story had been rushed this week. He sighed when he immediately found a few typos and started to correct them. He bit at his lip, maybe this really wasn’t-

“Cap wouldn’t say fuck.”

Tony’s voice sounded over his shoulder.

The laptop fell onto the bed and Loki tumbled to the floor. A strangled squeak escaped his throat as Tony calmly collected the laptop and began reading over the story.

“Huh…well that’s a new position…I don’t really think legs bend like that.”

Loki stayed on the floor, hoping that a heart attack would come and kill him now. When it didn’t he finally sat up. “I…I will just take…my laptop and go I really didn’t mean to both-“

“Steve’s really not my type you know.”

Loki swallowed, “Oh…right…um… of course.”

“…So, you write this stuff?”

Loki took a deep breath, “I do not mean any offense by it, I just-“

“Hey, no harm. If that’s how you get your kicks…” he shrugged, “Though I gotta say I would think people would write about like themselves getting banged.”

“No! Self-insertion is terrible in fanfiction!”

Tony grinned, “See… Self-insertion sounds like a great time to me.”

Loki was certain his entire body was red by this point. “I…just….should go…”

“No… I think you should stay.”

“…I…what?”

Tony shut the laptop, and smirked, “I’m bored. You’re hot. Enough hints?”

Loki stared, “…this must be a joke.”

Tony reached up and wrapped his hands in Loki’s long dark hair. He pulled Loki down to him, and pressed their lips together.

Loki’s eyes went wide, and then the world went black. 


	2. Insertion

"Hey there hot shot... you okay?" Tony was kneeling over him as Loki came to.   
"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Loki sat up, nearly slamming their heads together.   
Tony moved back, "Hey, it's alright. You're not the first person to faint because of my dazzling presence." he grinned, and held out a glass of water. "Have a drink, relax."   
Loki slowly sat up, leaning against the edge of the bed and taking the glass in both hands, "Thank you. I um... I really cannot apologize enough if what you read...upset you."   
"Oh come on, that was the most entertaining thing I've read in years! I mean hell, do people really think me and Rogers are sleeping together?"  
"I... No. It is not that people think you are sleeping together exactly." Loki looked down at the glass of water, "It is that...um... people just imagine what would happen if you were. It is a fantasy more than anything really based off of reality. At least for me."   
"So, if it is a fantasy, why don't you writing about me banging you?"   
Loki flushed, "Well, I..." he coughed, "That is outside of the realm of possibility, and... in most of the fan communities that sort of fiction is not well received...I...I am not having this discussion with you." Loki got to his feet, and set the glass down on the bedside table, "Thank you for your help Mr. Stark, but I should be-"  
"Outside of the realm of possibility?" Tony arched a brow, "Funny you say that while you are sitting in my hotel room with me."   
Loki fought the flush on his cheeks, "I..."  
"Do you fantasize about me?" Tony grinned.   
"I..." Loki cleared his throat, "I should go." He pulled back when Tony's hand wrapped around his wrist.   
"I'd rather you stay."  
Loki swallowed hard, "I must still unconscious. I must be hallucinating."   
Tony grinned, "So?" He gave Loki's wrist a tug and pulled him into the bed.   
Loki fell into Tony, "What in the hell are you playing at?"   
Tony sighed, "Jesus, you keep talking about fantasies and all this stuff, but when I'm right here in front of you, you're just blowing me off."   
"You... You are mocking me. Or something." Loki tried to scramble off the bed, but Tony took hold of his shoulder, holding him still and pressing his lips over Loki's.   
Loki's entire body froze, every muscle stopped, and the neurons stuttered over the signals, everything crossed and sparked together, and nothing could fire. It took a few long seconds before he could even take a breath and feel his heart start to beat again.   
When Tony pulled back with a smirk on his lips, Loki reacted on instinct, sinking his hands into the back of Tony's short hair, and pulling him back down for another kiss. This had to be the best possible dream Loki had ever had.   
Tony's lips curled into a smile against Loki's mouth, and he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pulling Loki into his lap.   
Loki tugged at Tony's hair, nipping at his bottom lip, and groaning softly into Tony's mouth.   
Tony pushed Loki's shoulder, pushing him onto his back against the mattress, Loki's long legs still wrapped tightly around Tony's waist. He separated their lips, and began to kiss, and nibble along Loki's throat. "See, you're warming up to this whole fantasy idea right?"  
"This is not a fantasy. It is a dream." Loki tugged at Tony's robe, pulling it open.   
Tony laughed, "Whatever you want to call it works for me." Tony helped pull his robe off, wearing nothing but boxers and a tank. He started to tug at Loki's baggy shirt, pulling it up and off, and tossing it to the side. He whistled, "Damn, you're hotter than I thought. I didn't expect you to be ripped." Tony ran his hands over Loki's chest and abdomen.   
Loki flushed, "What..."  
"Do not ask me what I'm doing. I think that's pretty obvious." he grinned, nipping at Loki's collar bones, "The real question is what do you want me to do?"  
"...what?"  
Tony sighed, "If all your gonna do is ask questions this is gonna get boring. Look. I'm bored, lonely, and horny. You're hot and so far, damn willing. Are you game or not?"  
"Are you asking me to have sex with you?"  
Tony smiled, "Wow, you're a real sharp guy, aren't you?"  
Loki hit Tony's shoulder, "Do not insult me."  
"Hey, there is some fight in you. All you've been doing is blushing and falling over things, I was starting to worry."   
"Oh, you like a fight then?" Loki gave Tony a hard push, knocking the surprised billionaire over and flopping him onto his back as Loki climbed over him, "Surprising enough for you?" he arched a brow.   
Tony laughed, "Oh, this is going to be fun." His hands fisted in Loki's shoulder-length dark hair, tugging harshly to pull Loki's head back and expose his throat. His teeth grazed across the skin of his throat, his tongue pressing against his neck and tasting the beats of Loki's pounding pulse.   
Loki's breath hitched; frozen in his chest as Tony let one free itself of Loki's locks, and began trailing down his neck, and side. His fingers were tapping out a rhythm against Loki's waist.   
Loki paused, counted the beats of Tony's fingers, and stared at him, "Are...are you actually tapping out 'You Shook Me All Night Long' against me?"   
Tony grinned, and pulled Loki down into a kiss, "Mmmm, hot, and you know your rock riffs? I think I might be getting a crush on you." he teased as his hand slid down to grab Loki's ass.   
Loki jumped, remembered to breathe as he leaned down to kiss Tony, and spread his fingers over Tony's chest. He felt a strange curved piece of metal embedded in the center, and started to try to pull the robe open more to investigate it when Tony caught his hand, "Leave that alone, kay there hot stuff?"  
Loki nodded numbly, unable to tear his eyes away from the metal infused into Tony's chest, the reactor. He'd never even seen a photo of it before, just heard the rumors and words that Tony had the battery for the suit in his heart.  
"God dammit." Tony groaned, flopping his head into the pillow, "Stop looking at it like it's some diseased piece of meat, and get off of me."  
"What?" Loki brought his eyes back to Tony's face though the other man wouldn't meet his eyes.   
"Look, I know it's revolting, alright."  
"It is incredible." Loki murmured, "Being able to contain that amount of power in such a small space is amazing."  
"Now, you're just sucking up."  
"I have sucked nothing. Yet." Loki winked.   
Tony arched a brow, "So...you're not turned off by the metal and glowy bits in my chest?"  
"No. Absolutely not."  
Tony grinned, "Damn, you are really getting hotter and hotter by the second." he pulled Loki back into a kiss.   
His chest was tense as Loki brought his hands back over the skin, being careful to stay a respectable distance from the reactor, nervous, hesitant, but loving the sense of energy, of pure power that came from just being near it. A warm hum filled his body and he groaned softly into Tony's mouth as their hips began to slowly grind together. He could already feel Tony starting to swell under him.  
"Condoms..." Tony breathed out, pointing to his luggage, "Front pocket. Grab some packets of lube too why don't you?"  
Loki nodded, and scrambled over to the bag, shaking hands made the zipper much harder than it needed to be, but he finally got the bag open, grabbing a condom out of the dozens Tony had, and a handful of lube packets. He turned back to the bed, and froze.   
Tony had stripped out of all that remained of his clothing, and was sprawled naked on the bed, languidly stroking his cock along as he watched Loki. "You're looking a little overdressed there."   
Loki licked his lips and tried to swallow but everything had gone dry. He nodded, and began to fumble over his shirt and pants, getting his long arms tangled in his shirt and struggling for a moment before tossing it to the ground, and kicking his pants off.   
"Oh, commando... I like the confidence. Now come here," Tony beckoned him back to the bed.   
Loki stumbled back over to Tony, letting the billionaire tug him into bed and crashing their mouths together again as Loki settled over Tony's hips, moaning as their cocks brushed together.   
"Oh, that's nice." Tony moaned, rolling his hips.   
Loki's fingers clawed down Tony's chest as he bit at his lip. "...fuck." he whispered out. This was happening, and damn it felt good.  
Tony ran his hands down Loki's back and gave his ass a firm squeeze, "Mmm, this is better than I even imagined." he grinned, "You shouldn't be hiding such an asset."   
Loki stared at him, "...are you seriously making a pun right now?"  
Tony grinned, and Loki gave his shoulder a sharp pinch.   
"Ouch! Oh, I get it, you like it rough huh?"   
"No! No I..." Loki felt that flush crawling back up his neck, "I should go."  
Tony caught his wrist, "Come on, I'm just playing. You don't like playing around?"  
"I....like it fine."  
"Now we're getting somewhere." that grin spread over his lips, "What else do you like?"  
"...I...I do not know!" he looked away, frowning.   
"What do you want to do to me?" Tony purred, "You wanna ride me like you were writing in your story?"  
The blood ran straight down Loki's throat and pooled straight to his cock. God, he hadn't even known how much he wanted that until Tony had spoken the words. He licked his lips and spread his fingers over Tony's chest, "...Yes. I want to ride you."   
"Well then cowboy... get to saddling up." Tony pressed the condom into Loki's hands.   
Loki took a deep breath, trying to control the shaking of his hands as he opened the package, and very carefully began to properly attire Tony. He groaned softly, dropping his head, and arching his hips into Loki's hands.   
Loki leaned back over to kiss Tony again. Tony opened the lube packet, spreading some of it on his fingers, and warming it against his skin before he ran his hands back towards Loki's ass, liberally spreading the lube before pressing one finger past the ring of muscles and then slowly deeper, letting the lube press into his body. Loki clawed slowly down Tony's chest, biting at his lip past the initial burn of penetration.   
He bit at his lip before taking a deep breath and relaxing as much as he could, jumping when Tony added a second finger.   
"Breathe babe. Just breathe." Tony cooed, lifting his upper half up enough to lever himself to Loki's chest, kissing softly there, and letting his tongue trace over Loki's nipple.   
Loki shuddered above him with a moan, and Tony took the instant of distraction to add a third finger. He began to suck on Loki's perk nipple, and lazily stroke Loki's cock.   
Loki moaned, breathing in harsh, sharp gasps, rolling his hips into Tony's teasing hands. Tony began to slowly fuck Loki on his fingers, stretching and spreading Loki slowly. He finally released Loki's nipple with a soft pop, "Ready for the main event?"  
Loki took a shuddering breath and nodded, eyes hooded, "...please?" he whispered.   
Tony grinned and slid his fingers free, "Then get to riding."   
Loki looked down at Tony as he slowly adjusted his hips to straddle Tony, he ran Tony's cock against his body before slowly reaching around to help guide him home. He gritted his teeth as he slowly sank down and the head slowly slid inside. Loki stilled, taking several deep breaths, and relaxing before he let himself sink slowly deeper.   
"Jesus... fuck..." Tony's hand scrambled to grab onto Loki's hips, digging into the pale flesh there, and holding on for dear life. All he wanted to do was take those slim hips and use them to slam Loki down the rest of the way and fuck him senseless, but Tony had, had enough lovers in the past to know better.   
Loki licked his lips, rolling his hips experimentally, and watching as Tony shuddered, "Fuck..."   
Loki smiled lightly, starting a slow rhythm of rolling his hips up and down, taking Tony deeper inch by inch.   
"Oh fuck! Fuck.. jesus...Loki... just...fuck, please?"  
Loki slowly lowered himself until Tony was buried inside. They both gasped for air, moaning and trying to catch up with their pounding hearts.   
"..move..." Tony groaned, "Please."   
Loki nodded, bracing himself on Tony's chest and start the slow drive of his hips up and down with Tony thrusting wild up with him. Their rhythm was frantic, erratic as their bodies slammed together, and when a harsh thrust brought Tony's cock slamming against Loki's prostate, he saw lights and lost his coordination. Tony took firm hold of his hips once again and began pounding roughly. Loki wrapped his hand around his own cock and began stroking himself.   
His orgasm came without warning, setting off like an atomic bomb firing through every neuron in his body. The world went stark white, and then faded to nothing. 

 

When the world came back into focus, Tony was putting a cool rag on his forehead. "Can you please stop passing out. That's going to make things difficult."   
"...things?" Loki muttered.   
"Yeah, you're hot. I'm hot, and we should bang again."   
Loki stared at him, "I...what?"  
Tony sighed, "You, me, do this again?"  
"I...of...of course." Loki sat up.   
"Great. I took the liberty of programming my info into your phone." Tony pressed his phone back into his hands.   
"I...thank you." he started to get up and redress, "I um... will see you again then?"  
"You bet cha hot stuff." Tony winked, "Gotta start writing a whole new set of stories now, huh?"  
Loki sighed, "Self-insertion is not something I want to-"  
Tony grinned, and strode naked back over to Loki, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a sharp kiss, "Mmmm, well maybe you ought to get to use to insertion babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so OOC... I just wanted to write something fun.   
> Thanks for waiting for the final chapter!


End file.
